


a world cup and the love of my life

by baevenreyes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: They’re laughing again before they even start writing, and Nia looks contemplative for a second before looking at the camera.“Is it bad that I know Lena’s birthday?”Kara shrugs. “Honestly I don’t blame you.”ORA Supercorp getting together fic based on the USWNT Best Friends Quiz: Champions EditionORA soccer AU without much (read: any) soccer.





	a world cup and the love of my life

**Author's Note:**

> Before you do anything else, watch this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAq6_CS2RxI
> 
> The fic was inspired by and based on that video, and it'll really help set the vibe. Also, the USWNT are a delight and that video is pure serotonin.
> 
> I know it's been a while, hi again, thanks for being patient while I try to graduate!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't ship real people, so the couples emerging in the fic are not indicative of any of the players in the original video. Honestly this is just because I can't unsee bossbeth's Sonnet as Kara headcanon, that's the only real person/character substitution going on here.

The video opens with close-ups of some familiar faces from the 2019 USWNT – Alex Danvers, laughing and hiding her face behind her small whiteboard, followed by Lucy Lane, her eyes big and an embarrassed smile on her face. Then, Samantha Arias with an intense look of concentration in her eyes, trained on someone offscreen, and Lena Luthor, a thoughtful raise to her eyebrows as she taps a marker to her chin. Nia Nal, nodding relentlessly at someone to her left, and finally, Eve Tessmacher, smiling a bit uncomfortably and nodding along.

The words appear across the screen: WNT BEST FRIENDS QUIZ – CHAMPIONS EDITION.

The camera settles on Kara Danvers, sitting between Alex and Lucy and looking too amused for her own good. “Hi, Kara ‘Supergirl’ Danvers here, and welcome to the BFF Quiz, Champions Edition. You’re probably wondering what I’m doing here.” The studio fills with giggles as Kara laughs self-deprecatingly, and Alex, amused, says “We all are.”

Kara continues with a small roll of her eyes in her sister’s direction. “Well, one of my strengths is being the third wheel in all of these friendships, and now I’m here asking the questions.” 

“She thinks she’s going to weasel her way into whichever friendship is the weakest,” Lucy says.

“Not ours!” Alex interrupts, and Kara and Lucy both roll their eyes, though Lucy agrees with Alex, laughing. “Not ours!”

“Alex, first, this,” Kara says, pointing between them, “is a marriage, and b, I’m your _sister_.”

“Whatever, we’re _so_ winning this.”

“Sure,” Kara says. “Anyway, to the first question. Before we get started on the difficult stuff, you’re going to list on your whiteboards, each other’s birth dates – day, month, year – and middle names. Go.”

Alex and Lucy both go to work, seemingly very sure of themselves, until Alex suddenly stops and brings a hand to her forehead.

“Oh, God. I’m messing up your middle name right now and I’m … so nervous.”

“I changed my name two years ago, babe, remember?” Lucy chuckles, and Alex smiles.

“Oh, okay, yes, well then,” she says as she writes again. Kara sits on her hands while she waits, smiling awkwardly at the camera. They turn their boards around on Kara’s count, Alex proudly displaying her board that says _Lucy Lane Danvers _with the tiniest of hearts drawn next to it, her birthday under it. Kara pronounces it correct, and turns to assess Lucy’s board. She doesn’t get very far.

“Lucy!” Alex exclaims, “You got my birthday wrong! It’s the fourth.”

“Fuck this,” Lucy says, pulling laughs from everyone in the studio once again. “Oh my God. I’m never going to live this down.”

The camera zooms in on Lucy counting on her fingers as Kara proclaims, “Okay, we’re counting, but we’re moving on.”

The video cuts to Kara repeating the same question, but to Sam and Lena. Kara has to lift up Lena’s board, which is facing the camera. “But we don’t want to see it yet.” All three of them laugh, and someone watching with particular attention would note the blush rising on Lena’s pale neck.

“This is going to highlight our age gap,” Sam says, “and how I’m friends with people so significantly younger than me.”

“It’s three years, you big baby,” Lena says ,shaking her head as she writes. They turn their boards at Kara’s signal, and their answers are proclaimed correct – Alex shouts from off camera that Lena forgot Sam’s middle name, at which Lena points at the word _May _on her board.

“Stop trying to railroad us,” Lena says, monotone, looking at the camera like she’s on The Office.

“No, it’s there,” Kara says. “Samantha May, which is one of my Spotify playlists.”

Sam smirks. “We all know Lena Kieran is also one, right?”

The screen shows a split second of Kara’s red face as she removes her hand from where it had been resting on the back of Lena’s chair, before it cuts to her repeating the question to Nia and Eve, who are giggling uncontrollably before she’s even finished the sentence.

“Oh, actually,” Eve says when she finishes, at the same time that Nia says, “We’ve got this. We’ve. Got. This. We’ve got this… I think.”

They’re laughing again before they even start writing, and Nia looks contemplative for a second before looking at the camera.

“Is it bad that I know Lena’s birthday?”

Kara shrugs. “Honestly I don’t blame you.”

Nia gets the wrong year, Eve gets the wrong day, and all in all it’s a mess of giggles from the players and their host, as well as Alex and Lucy, who are sitting off camera heckling their friends.

The camera cuts to Kara, Alex and Lucy again, as Kara asks the second question.

“Lucy. Where does Alex want to go on her next vacation?”

Alex’s eyes go big. “I don’t even know, I don’t know how she’s gonna know! Wait, there is something… Can I give her a hint?”

Kara looks off camera. “Should we allow a hint? This is the champions edition, after all.”

Alex whispers in Kara’s ear.

“Oh, that’s a good hint! Lucy, it’s not a place, it’s an activity.”

“Oh, okay,” Lucy says, nodding at Alex, both of them writing on their boards. They triumphantly turn them around to show _surfing _and _surf trip_, respectively, and Lucy celebrates by blowing Alex a kiss. Alex rolls her eyes but her cheeks go pink and there’s a soft look in her eyes.

The video cuts to Sam and Lena again, and Kara turns to Lena with a bright smile before asking the question.

“Okay, Lena, if someone had to play Sam in a movie, who would she want it to be?”

Sam groans. “She’s not gonna get that, that’s from some obscure interview like two months ago!”

Kara levels a playfully stern look at her. “This is the champions edition, Samantha.”

They’re hilariously wrong, Lena unable to scrounge up even an actress’ name and writing down a random character with a slight resemblance to Sam, and Sam writing down someone from a show Lena doesn’t even watch. The video cuts from the three of them still laughing to Kara asking Nia where in the world Eve’s favourite place is.

The two young players nod at each other for a few seconds again, barely containing their giggles, and in the end turn around their boards, proudly proclaiming _Denver._

“Suck it,” Nia says to Alex, still sitting off camera with her wife.

“Oh, wow, your home town!” Alex laughs back. “Really difficult!”

The camera cuts, to Alex and Lucy again, as Kara asks the next question.

“Okay, Alex. Who is Lucy’s dream dinner guest?”

“Aw, come on. I don’t have something like that.”

“Champions edition, Lucy,” Kara says, at the same time that Alex says, “Yeah, come on, dinner guest – easy win!”

Alex and Lucy share a heavy look and Lucy says, “Oh, okay, I’ve got it, I’ve got it.” She goes to town on her whiteboard, writing way more than Alex’s quick scribbles. When they turn their answers around, Alex’s board says _ME! _and Lucy’s says _Alexandra Danvers, born 4 August 1989. _

“I knew she was going to do that,” Alex says with an affectionate roll of her eyes, and Kara laughs.

“Can I get that point now?” Lucy asks, before the camera cuts back to Kara, Lena and Sam.

“Okay, Sam, if Lena could be in any reality TV show, which one would it be?”

Lena and Sam both laugh, and both immediately start writing. “We have not talked about this,” Sam says, “but I feel like it’s obvious.”

“It is?” Lena asks, pausing her writing. She looks down at her whiteboard. “Well now, if it’s that obvious, I’m not sure.”

“I think you’re overthinking,” Kara says. Sam nods along. When they turn their boards around, both saying _Dance Moms, _everyone laughs.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Kara says to the camera. “There has to be a story there. And there is, but I’m not gonna tell you, because I like and respect Lena too much.” She smirks, Lena blushes, and Sam lets out another loud laugh before the video cuts over.

“Okay, Eve,” Kara says. “What song do you just know that Nia knows all the words to?” The two friends make intense eye contact again, nodding conspirationally at each other.

“You know this,” Nia says.

It turns out Eve does, in fact, know it, and they cheer when both boards are turned around to reveal _Jumpman. _

“Alex, Lucy, I’m going to need you guys to look forward at the camera, not at each other. Okay, now, Alex, without looking, what is Lucy’s eye colour?”

“Can I just write beautiful?”

The camera zooms in on Lucy’s rolling eyes as Kara says, “Cute, but no, you cannot, Alex.”

Alex correctly writes down _Hazel _after that, and the video cuts to Sam and Lena both looking at the camera. “’Kay, Lena, without looking, what is Sam’s eye colour?”

“Should I write it down?” Lena can be heard as the camera zooms in on Sam’s face. It pans out again to find Kara nodding and Lena writing and showing her board, _Brown _written in her somewhat messy handwriting.

“As boring as brown is,” Sam says, “it is correct. And also, thank f – thank goodness you didn’t ask Lena’s, because I’m never sure.”

“Neither am I,” Kara and Lena say simultaneously, both blushing and Kara turning to look more closely at Lena’s eyes.

“They’re like, this beautiful blend, and then sometimes they change and sometimes they’re not the same, it’s so fascinating – “

Someone clears their throat off camera and Kara snaps back to the middle of her seat, gulping visibly. “Anyway, brown is correct, well done.” Kara’s voice is abnormally high and her words come quicker than usual. Lena’s eyes flash to Kara’s red face just as the video cuts to Nia and Eve looking forward, Nia even having her board up next to her face as a block.

“Nia, what is Eve’s eye colour, without looking over at her?”

The camera zooms on Eve’s blue eyes, bright with amusement. Nia correctly writes down _Blue, _and the video cuts from their small celebration to Lucy and Alex again.

“Lucy,” Kara says. “What is Alex’s favourite pizza topping?"

Alex immediately writes down her answer, but Lucy hesitates. “I’m basic,” Alex says, shrugging. “That’s only like one of two, come on, Lucy, you got this.”

“That’s a 50-50 chance right there, Miss Lucy,” Kara says.

In the end, they lose the point with Alex saying _Pepperoni _and Lucy saying just _Cheese, _but they laugh the loss off with Kara’s teasing.

“Well, that was your last question, well done, guys!”

The video cuts to Sam, Kara and Lena smiling, Kara still a bit red.

“Okay, Sam, last question. Who is Lena’s celebrity crush?”

Lena immediately blushes bright red. “Sam, don’t – “

“I’m just going to be honest, Lena. We’ve got this one.”

Lena sighs, Kara looks confused, and they write down their answers. Sam counts them down to turn them around, and when they do, Lena goes even redder (if that’s possible) and Kara gasps.

Sam’s whiteboard says _Kara Danvers, _and Lena’s says _Supergirl. _

“Uhm – “ Kara starts, “Is that – is that the same – “

“You can give the point,” Lena whispers, the mic barely picking up her voice. She refuses to look at Kara, to look anywhere but her whiteboard, clenched in her hands.

“Oh – okay,” Kara says. “That’s a wrap on you two, well done, uh, guys, I think you only got like one wrong.”

The camera zooms in on Sam’s smug grin before Nia and Eve have the stage for their final question.

“Okay, Nia. Does Eve prefer cake or ice cream cake?”

***

“That’s really how you and Mom got together? Over a _year _after you met?”

Kara looks down at her daughter – _their _daughter, all of fourteen and with her first crush, which prompted the question of _but how did you and Mom get together? _– and smiles softly as she thinks of her wife, who she loved from the moment she first saw her.

“There were some complicated factors, but I knew I loved her the first time I spoke to her. It just took us some time, and that’s okay. I wouldn’t change our journey for anything.”

“Okay, but how did it actually happen? Because the video only has that moment with the celebrity crush thing – I mean other than all the other cute but gross stuff – how did you actually ask her out?”

“Well, honey, I bolted from that studio…”

***

Kara can barely breathe as she sprints down the familiar hallway, to the locker room, where she knows Lena will be getting her stuff from her locker before she goes home for the day – God, she hopes she’s still there, though Kara’s not above going to her house.

Because – Because Lena has a – Lena’s board said _Supergirl_. Kara’s nickname – a well-known one, a popular one – is Supergirl. And Sam’s board said _Kara Danvers _– and that’s definitely her. And then Lena had whispered to give the point, and that means that their answers were the same and that means that Lena’s celebrity crush is – is – is Kara. It means Lena _likes _her. Lena has a _crush _on her. And maybe it’s just a silly celebrity crush – those aren’t _real _crushes, usually – but also, they know each other. Really well. And there have been movie nights and cuddling and sharing secrets and honestly Kara thinks she’s been in love with Lena since the moment they first met. So it must be more than just a celebrity crush, right? Fuck, she just needs to talk to Lena about this.

_Please, please let Lena still be here._

She rounds the corner into the locker room and her brain stops working. Lena’s still there. Lena’s still there, sitting on the bench by her locker, hunched over with her head in her hands. She looks small, in that way she does when she’s trying to take up less space in the world, and it breaks Kara’s heart.

“Lena?”

Lena jerks upright and looks surprised to see her. “Kara.” The way she says her name is soft, scared, and Kara can’t take it. She steps closer, wants to pull Lena into a hug, but Lena flinches as she does so, so she stops. Kara opens her mouth to speak, but Lena beats her to it.

“Please don’t make a big deal out of this.”

Of all the things Kara had thought Lena would say – _it was just a joke, Sam’s always teasing us, it’s about the actress who actually plays Supergirl but I wanted us to win the competition, I was just messing with you, _even_ it was all a dream – _this option hadn’t even crossed her mind.

“What – what do you mean?”

“Please don’t make this harder than it has to be,” Lena mumbles, looking down at her hands, gripping the bench under her so hard her knuckles are turning white. “Let’s just forget this happened. We don’t need to have a long, deep talk about it where you tell me how you respect my feelings but you don’t like me like that – just – let’s just pretend this never happened, okay?”

Lena finally looks up, and there’s so much _hurt _in her eyes. Kara’s brain is still having trouble processing, but she manages to speak. Her protectiveness over Lena always seems to override her anxieties, she can always be okay if Lena needs her.

“Lena, if you’re feeling things, we should talk about them. I don’t want you to – “

“Don’t want me to what, Kara? Have to deal with this on my own? That’s what I _want, _okay, I can’t listen to you tell me that you don’t love me, so can you please just – “

“Who says I don’t?”

Lena’s mouth literally snaps shut at Kara’s words, and it brings Kara a small amount of satisfaction – very few people can render Lena Luthor speechless.

“Who says I don’t love you?”

Kara finally risks another step closer, and when Lena just keeps looking at her with hopeful eyes, she continues until she’s on her knees in front of her. She softly pries her fingers loose from the bench, so she can take Lena’s hands into hers when she speaks again.

“Who says I don’t think about you every day, about what it would be like to call you mine, to hold you, to kiss you, to love you? Who says I don’t want you, every second of every day? Who says that, when I wake up on my couch with you in my arms, it doesn’t take everything in me not to kiss you? Who says I haven’t been in love with you since the moment I first saw you?”

She can see tears forming in Lena’s eyes, and she reaches up to wipe them away. “I’m completely in love with you, Lena.”

“I’m – I’m in love with you, too.”

“I’m going to kiss you now, if that’s okay.”

She hasn’t even finished the sentence before Lena’s pulled her into a deep kiss, her hands on the back of her neck tangling in her hair. Kara can taste her tears, or maybe they’re her own because she’s definitely crying too, but it’s salty and soft and perfect. It’s a bit of an awkward angle, with Kara still on her knees on the ground and Lena sitting on the bench, but Kara’s too happy to care. Lena’s in love with her, and they’re kissing, and she loves her and there’s going to be so much more kissing in their future –

***

“Okay, I get it, I don’t need to hear any more about the kissing!” Katie shrieks, dramatically slapping her hands over her ears. Kara chuckles – she’s so much like Alex sometimes, this one. “But thanks for telling me the story. I think I’m going to go text Ira, ask if she wants to go get coffee tomorrow after school.”

She walks in the direction of her bedroom, and Kara calls after her, confused. “I haven’t given you any actual advice, though, sweetie.”

“The lesson seems to be to just be honest. And at least, no matter what happens, _my _love confession won’t be on YouTube in twenty years for the whole world to see.” She grins with a single raised eyebrow, mischievous, so much like her mother, and affection pools in Kara’s chest as she watches her walk off.

***

Later, when Lena comes home, Kara meets her at the door with a kiss and a cup of tea.

“What’s this for?” Lena asks, leaning into Kara’s warmth as she leads them to the couch.

“I was reminded today what a good year 2019 was for us.”

“Hm. A world cup and the love of my life?”

“A world cup and the love of my life,” Kara agrees, pressing another kiss to the side of Lena’s head. “And it only got better from there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: @rosa-bi-az
> 
> Also, I have some time again now that my thesis is basically done, so please send/comment fic ideas/prompts if you have them!
> 
> If you're looking for someone to blame, blame my best friend who introduced me to the world of woso. I'll never be the same.
> 
> Finally, how about that episode, huh? Supercorp endgame!


End file.
